


But Baby It's Cold Outside

by orpheusheart



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Team W(hen will they have an event again?) has an awfully long break since the Akira vs Kokuyou event, and the weather is getting colder.
Kudos: 6





	But Baby It's Cold Outside

"...Kokuyou."

He had just finished his smoke, sitting by the stairs in his usual haunt and just... staring at the night sky when a soft voice interrupts his peace. He glances to the side; Mokuren appears in his peripheral vision, pulling their jacket tighter around them as their breath forms a light mist.

"Mokuren."

He scoots a little to the side before the younger plops down beside him, glancing curiously. As far as he's worked with Mokuren before, never had the raven approached him without an ulterior motive. He spots the milk carton in the other's hands, one red eyebrow raised.

"Akira said I'd be able to find you here." Mokuren's voice is low and soft, and Kokuyou can feel the slight shiver from the younger when they lean against him, and the milk carton is passed into his hands. "Drink this before you continue to talk to me."

Kokuyou decides not to question, instead chugging the pleasantly warm milk down and setting the empty carton aside. But before he can ask, Mokuren snuggles against him, practically forcing their way under his arm and stealing warmth. Kokuyou hears them sigh, and instinctively he pulls the raven closer.

"I'm bored."

Kokuyou snorts. "And cold."

"It's almost December, of course it's cold." Mokuren casually slides a bare hand under Kokuyou's shirt, smirking when the redhead flinches at the coldness of their hand. "I'm bored."

"I heard you the first time, Mokuren." But there is nothing else they could do, as Team W took a backseat while Team P and Team K take turns on the stage. With the two newcomers, and that college student - what's his name again, Yoruko? Yaku? - debuting in P, Team W has been delegated to the floor in the meanwhile.

Kokuyou can feel the restlessness in his team, mostly from Mokuren whose only passion was dancing and nothing else _(barring food - Kongou had complained that Mokuren almost wiped out the cooked meat section in the kitchen when they got bored with nothing to do)_. But he can't make any decisions for now, only suggestions, and even then it's still Haseyama <strike>screw him and his shitty management</strike> calling the shots. (RIP Unei.)

Mokuren's cold hand soon warms up with Kokuyou's body heat, and the raven sighs again, tucking their nose up against the crook of the redhead's neck. Kokuyou manoeuvres them so that they're curled up in his lap instead, massaging their other cold hand to warm it up.

Soon enough, Kokuyou can hear soft snoring near his ear, and he snorts (softly) at the thought of Mokuren being a cat seeking a warm place to nap. Great. First Mizuki being a dumbass puppy yapping at his heels begging for treats, now this black cat laying claim to his lap because it's warm.

Akira finds them later like this, the blue singer cackling at the sight of the two cuddling for warmth before being death-glared by a sleepy dancer for waking them up. "Lemme join~" he jokes, before tumbling down the stairs when Mokuren kicks him away.

"Fuck off, Akira. Kokuyou’s lap is mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Generator: Mokuren snuggling up to Kokuyou because it's cold.


End file.
